Truth and Mirrors
'Garden - ' ---- This secluded garden is walled on all sides by white, sun clay masonry that reaches the height of the rest of the manor. A large canopy of treated sailcloth canvas with a subtle pulley system hidden in the recesses of the foliage allows for shelter in inclement weather and provides shade for this quiet oasis. A large, white, polished marble pool takes up the center of the garden, the image of the great sunburst etched in gold and traced on the bottom of the basin. Nestled in quiet alcoves about the garden, various benches have been placed to allow for quiet study and peaceful reflection among the carefully tended beds of colorful plants and flowers. Vines work their way up the white brick walls, clinging ivy and night trumpets that threaten to take over the baked clay - and are being allowed to try. Above, the sky remains vigilant, moons and stars reflected in the pool at night, the golden sunburst sharing in the sun's glory during the day. There is a biinwood door to the south, recessed further back into one of the alcoves so that it seems more a shadow than entryway, leading to the rectory. A second door set in the white sun clay brick, leads to the chapel. ---- Naoi is here, sitting on the low stone wall that forms the base of the fountain, legs crooked and tucked underneath her. She is very still. Amber light spills out into the gardens, followed by a welcoming warm blast from the recessed room. One might take it for just another alcove, except those that have made the Edge their home. The mistress of the house re-surfacing in that blast of warmth, and dressed in a simple, white velvet gown. The mongoos that curls at her abdomen an archaic reminder of her former house. Naoi is undisturbed by the flash of amber, or any warmth that reaches her. Still though, she cannot simply allow it to be ignored, opening her eyes lazily to look toward the sillohuette of the figure. "Lady? If that is you, would you come and sit with me for a while?" Celeste draws the door closed. "Of course," she replies, sounding somewhat amused at the offer. Or maybe it is the good humor of a reprieve from all the rain. The fog curls about the kneeling form of the woman, even thicker at the source of water she lingers near, her form indistinct. "Thank you. I would have words with you, without the interference of a man whose sole goal is to lay you down amongst a bed of feathers." Celeste grimaces, and the cover of night offers some shelter to the rolling of her eyes. "Another to be reminded of our past," she comments with a sad sigh. The Valoria steps out from the hollow of the alcove, slowly making her way to a nearby bench. "And what would you ask, sister?" "Why it is you have opened your heart to the influence of the Shadow and it's minions so fully." Naoi responds, with no hesitation. "You refer to yourself as a former scourge, but I worry that in attempting to forge a new path with fresh perspective, you have forgotten that the Church's ideals were pure, even as their actions led them down questionable roads." Celeste shakes her head. "I've never opened my heart to Shadow, sister. I have opened my heart to those who are touched. They wished to learn of the Light. It was the Church's edict that denied them this avenue." She settles onto the bench, lacing her hands over her knee. "Every symbol in this house, is that of the Light, even the Mark that was adopted by the mages. I do not expect one of Sun's Keep to understand the ideals of the Stachion, sister, but we believed in educating. That through such, a higher understanding could be learned." A subtle smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "I've seen those who are Kissed embrace far more of the Shadow's work, than the people who have come here seeking the Light." "That is odd. The Syladris Mage knows you by name, several of your... 'servants' are Shadow-Touched, and this whole situation is often seen as you sheltering the Shadow from persecution. The Light is in place to persecute the Shadow, things have changed over time, that much is certain, but they are still opposing forces." Naoi responds. "Though, if I may? Why is it you believe that the Canoness will not allow you the right to strap on the libram of the Ordinator?" Celeste arches a brow, raising a staying hand. "I will answer your prior questions first. The archmage is a priestess of Light, Naoi. She believes fully in the white dragon, which is merely the syladri's way of understanding the Light. Not that she does not exist," a subtle discomfort by the woman to such a claim. "My vassals are also people who wish to do the Light's work. I've seen a fallen mage, and would have bashed her head in should our paths have crossed. The woman was rather elusive, and it took the mages willing to stand up against 'one of their own," it is clear she doesnt' approve of the statement, but lets it stand. "There is a failing in our old lessons. One that the Imperial Cult has worked to educate again. One must stand vigilante against such a taint, but one is *not* the embodiment of it. That was a hard lesson for me to learn, Naoi, and quite a long time in its understanding." "When you bring yourself close to those that are Touched, you become blind to their faults and the ever-risk of them becoming corrupted." Naoi responds. "Our place, now, is to be a guiding light to the people. You mislead them into believing that we should befriend that hidden beasts that beats in the heart of the Marked. I feel that you are wrong, in this, Sister. I know your heart is in a place, where you wish to atone, I do. I just worry that you do not realize that the road you walk, though bright, is surronded on all sides by sheer cliffs." Naoi holds up a hand to forestall any response, looking away. "I was informed that my.. inflexibility may not be the way either, not properly. It was... hinted that between the two of us? We could both strengthen our faith and learn. I am not trying to condemn, I am.. attempting honest appraisal of what I have seen." Celeste rolls her eyes. "Again someone has told you many lies, and no truths of this place. There is no coddling of the mages here, sister. Those who come here do so with the knowledge that I will take their life should they fall. They welcome it, in fact. Not from fear or threats, but simply coming to understand their place in the Light. We all have one, sister, even them." "You do not think it possible that your belief that what you are doing is absolutely right has not led to closed ears? May I ask that the two of us, and any that you wish, travel to Lionsgate to speak with the Canoness?" Naoi says. "Perhaps attend one of her masses? Would you be open and willing to that?" "I will listen, but you must understand something, sister. I offer a place for people to learn of the Light without reprisal of a thrown shoe, and without discounting their existence." Celeste sighs heavily and leans back to the stone wall. "I've seen, and heard the plight of these people. Not to say that many of those we brought to justice *were* doing the Shadow's work. But those that come here, know this to be a house of the Light. Such is why they would even come here. People like Gale, are the one's that we should steel ourselves against. The one's who wish to live outside the laws of the Empire, and that of the Light. Not a poor farmer who happens to have been born with this affliction, and wishes only a normal life." "Mmm." Naoi responds, and then her demeanor change, blush settling into her cheeks. As well as a devilish grin. It makes her seem positively young. Which, to be fair, she is. "Was I right in my assumption of that man? Did I call his reasons for coming here correctly?" It seems Celeste's turn to blush. "Yes, he did come calling to ask for a formal courtship. Truthfully, sister, this house was built for my love of the Light. The halls restored to their former glory to pay homage to the love I wouldn't allow myself." She glances back to the chapel, lowering her voice. "And I grow weary of men who do not understand us, also." "I am not a wonderful prize, if that is not already clear. It is fortunate though, since.. it allows a streamlined focus." Naoi responds, tucking her legs underneath her. "The love you wouldn't allow yourself?" Celeste nods, and indeed she can blush a deeper shade of pink. "Yes. There was a man I met after leaving the Church. He was... different," she explains. "And one of the few to actually understand the doubts that had for some time." She is quick to add. "And no, we never... um, comsumated our relationship." "You're a....?" Naoi guesses, intimately familiar with the church's lifestyle. Celeste turns nearly a nice cherry red. "Um... yes," she offers sheepishly. "I've never wed." Naoi isn't far behind her. "Me too." Celeste breathes a sigh of relief. One of those motions that begins at the shoulders and carries over to the toes. "It seems that all of my friends and former friends, have gone on to settle families. Such is the life of a scourge, is it not. Ever vigilant." "I suppose." Naoi responds, looking away. "It is just a sacrifice. It.. never seemed a right moment, and regardless, most men I know are eunuchs." She dips her fingers into the water. "I met Mage Tshepsi. Quite remarkable." "May I confess a small secret?" Celeste chuckles softly, reaching out to pet at an opened trumpet. "She is the one to bring me back. Reminded me why we ever wished to become scourges, and reminded me to... well, shine." "What do you mean?" Naoi asks, finger cutting figure eights through the liquid. Celeste bites to her lower lip, looking rather sheepish. "I felt a monster after fighting our sisters, Naoi. I know that you nor the canoness were there the day we turned on one another, but it casted me into my own shadow for a time. I wanted nothing more than to... disappear. Tshepsi is somewhat of a seer, and could see the woman I was trying to run away from." "She did seem to be very insightful," Naoi admits, "Though, again, I am wary of her. Though how you feel is... obviously different. She said she spoke with the Light, even gave it a Dracolyte name." 'I would not be surprised if it were the prince's name," Celeste replies candidly. "Were you there the day the curse was lifted?" "The curse?" Naoi responds, then shakes her head. "No.." Celeste chuckles, green eyes brighting like the stars coming out on a cloudy night. "It was.. beautiful. The Light manifesting, though it had to work in concert with the shadow to raise the taint from Fastheld. The two worked together to allow the Light to flow freely into kingdom again." An aside, "I don't know if i will ever get used to calling it that." "In concert?" Naoi responds, brow furrowing. Celeste nods, firmly. "The prince and another man. I still don't think I caught his name, but some us..." She reaches up to comb at her hair roughl. "We woke... different." "I do not quite understand." Naoi responds. "You woke differently? How so?" "I will show you," suggests Celeste. The form of the Valoria shimmers and shrinks, and shrinks, and shrinks. Soon there is a glow of white and that soon evens out to a white, fuzzy coat. A mouse remains where the woman sat just moments before, leaning back to her hind paws. Naoi flinches at first, but then a realization is made. "Oh, I see. You became.. open to your abilities." The woman lays her hand down nearby, palm open and inviting. "It affected me as well, though I cannot shift my form as such." Celeste bounds off of the seat, scampering over to the waiting palm. "It has unnerved some, but allowed me the freedom to learn something new." Such a proud claim from the small rodent. Naoi raises her hand, gentle, to eye level. Then she studies the rodent with her intent gray gaze. "It is both a burden and a gift. What else can you do?" Celeste leans back to her haunches, performing a percarious balancing act. "I once changed into a great creature of legend," she confides. "The body of a lion and the head of a great eagle, wings too." Tremulous excitement resonants in the critter's voice. "I've embraced the Light fully, but I can... play." Yes, pride at that singular word. "Indeed." Naoi responds, neither agreement or disagreement, but an acknowledgement of the statement, holding her hand perfectly steady to keep it from throwing Celeste's mouse form's balance off. "Do you... play often?" Celeste cuts a look side to side, lowering to one fore paw. A mock whisper offered from the diminutive mouse. "Only when no one is watching. I come here to play among the flowers." Naoi stands up slowly, heading to the aforementioned flowers. She kneels, and the hand disappears into the base of the flower bunch, petals gently pushed aside. If Celeste wishes off, that would be a chance to do so. At the heady scent of the flowers, the mouse poings from Naoi's hand. A streak of white weaving between roots and vines. A few moments later, it is a small dart in the air. Small paws reach out for a nearby orchid... and misses. The mouse falling back among the greenery. One might almost here the euphoric "whee". Naoi gracefully returns to her place on the fountain, watching the woman at play. Celeste re-surfaces a few flowers away. A leaf caught behind one ear, and her pink nose dirtied with mud. She poings back out to the flat surface, bounding after Naoi. Naoi watches the approaching creature, "Very impressive, Viscountess. This a wonderful place to find such a worthy diversion. No predators to disturb you, plenty of space." Celeste slowly shifts back to the begowned form. "Yes, and it allows a certain freedom for me. For the longest, everyone believed this garden to be a private haven. I'm glad you like it." Naoi rises to her feet, dusting off her rear end. "So, m'lady, what is it you wish to do now? I will leave, if you do desire some privacy here." Celeste shakes her head. "If I sought privacy, I would go to my room. I was being honest when I said that the house is rather open. Granted, there have been a time or two that we've had to escort a guest out." "Oh? You have rejected others before? May I ask why?" Naoi responds, remaining standing for now. "Remember that there are the tenants I mentioned before? They believed them not to apply to themselves," Celeste explains and sinks down to the lip of the fountain. "Laws are followed by freelander and noble. And the laws of one's house, follows a similar courtesy." "I see." Naoi responds, looking into the depth of the small pool. "It is something I will have to remember." Celeste chuckles softly. "I don't think that there is a worry, unless you try and attack someone in the chapel. It is a place to offer peace, and as such, I will not see it sullied again." "No... I think I can resist that burning desire." Naoi responds after a moment. "Why is it you wish to become an Ordinator, even though you have found yourself at odds with some of it's ideals so often?" Celeste quirks a brow. "I don't find myself at odds with the Ordinators, Naoi. Long ago when they first formed, I petitioned for entrance. At the time, they stated that they would accept an affiliation, but had to handle matters differently for a time." "Perhaps I misunderstand, I had thought... you and the Canoness had found each other at odds over a few particular points." Naoi responds. "I am sorry, if that is the case." "The only disagreement that we hold is if a student should be held at the same status as the teacher," Celeste replies with a subtle shrug. "It is difficult to speak of guidance and the Light, when you do not have a full grasp of it." Naoi tilts her head, waiting to see if Celeste decides to make clarification or allow the statement to stand on it's own leg. Celeste chuckles softly. "Naoi, would you say that you could advise on the Light in good conscience?" Naoi considers the question, and for a long moment, responds. "I can teach others what I know, and I am closer then most, or so I try to believe. Humility is part of our lifestyle, or should be. Why? Do you?" "Naoi, I'm a noblewoman, yes?" Celeste waves a hand to the gardens. "Yet, if you walk through Night's Edge, the only grandeur you will see is a homage to our faith. No gold, or silver trimmings. Common timbers rather than the finest woods. This place used to be a monastery for the eunuchs of the Church." She brushes a curl back from her face. "I would agree wholeheartedly to humility, sister. It is what we teach that is far grander treasure than riches and gems." "Perhaps, the people react well to the riches and gems as well." Naoi reminds, "First and foremost, we have a purpose that I find myself considering each day, how it has changed greatly from what it was initially. And... how little." Celeste glances back to Naoi. "We lived simple lives in the Stanchion. There was no need for grand quarters and the likes," she confides. "Priests and warriors, some even dubbed us paladins. Gems are for the affluent, and hold little truck in the Light. At times, I think they may even blind, but it is only to say they're not to my personal tastes." Naoi is thoughtful, hip jaunting slightly. "I have never afforded them much mind either, but I am a simple creature. I feel it to be both a strength of mine, and a weakness. I do recognize that the simple are sometimes attracted to the extravagant." "Do you know I spent most of my life in the Church as well, Naoi? There it was not about status, so much as addressing your superiors correctly. I think Duke Lomasa actually compared us both to the military services at once time." She laughs good-naturedly. The man's name spoken with a certain fondness. "I thought it likely. Almost the entirety of my life was spent there. I am only seventeen turns of the winter season, I had just graduated into a Ray when... Halo was destroyed." Naoi responds. Celeste nods. "I'm twenty fou... no five, now," Celeste replies, blushing at the mis-quote of her own age. "I've been there since I was a young girl. Learned how to weild a mace there." Naoi nose wrinkles thoughtfully, drawing her legs in against her, a move that belies some confusion. Her arms encircle the slim limbs, and she balances her chin on her knees. Celeste arches a brow to Naoi. "Are you alright?" Naoi looks to Celeste, "I do not know. In time, perhaps. I have found myself at a crossroad, and I have long since realized I am a follower first, and a leader second. I do wish to hear the Canoness leading in prayer, something simple to guide me down a path that is still shadows and dreams in my mind. Celeste chuckles soflty. "Yes, but even as a scourge, you must have led once. Even in a simple prayer." She combs at her hair, looking up at the sky. "Sometimes it is as simple as holding a man's hand when he asks why he is not special." "When was the last time you allowed yourself to be led in prayer, Sister?" Naoi says, turning her gaze to the woman, eyebrows arching up. Celeste chuckles softly. "A few months back," she confesses. "I enjoy going to the great oak and listening to the sermons there." "Then, perhaps, you need it as much as I do." Naoi says. "One can stagnate, when they are closed off or distant from others like them." "I don't believe my prayers have stagnated, Naoi. But I thank you for your concern. Like many of us, the Light has become more of a personal matter. I think back on those who have come here, with neither touch or kiss, and sough understanding. Why were they so different." Celeste says, "I don't believe my prayers have stagnated, Naoi. But I thank you for your concern. Like many of us, the Light has become more of a personal matter. I think back on those who have come here, with neither touch or kiss, and sought understanding. Why were they so different?" "Not your- oh, nevermind." Naoi responds, slipping off the basin's low wall, knuckles burying deeply into her back. "Would you like to meet at the Salle one day, and perhaps get some martial training in? It has been some time for me, and I worry that the road has tempered my edge." Celeste nods and stifles a small yawn. "Yes, that would be lovely, Naoi. Your weapon of preference," she asks before taking a small step towards the recessed alcove that leads back to the rectory. "Light's Bless, Lady." Naoi says, bowing low. Celeste nods. "Light keep you, sister," Celeste replies and steps back into the shadows. Once more disappearing within a glow of amber, and the inner warmth of the private quarters. ---- Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs